


The universe farted and Teddy lupin came stumbling out

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Twice mischievous, Tricky and sly With his fathers quick wit and his mother’s styleTeddy lupin With the warmth of family around him a godfather treated like a beloved nephew, Whose children were like his own cousins, He was part of the Weasley Potter brood, With his own grandmother Andromeda importing the wisdom of what she knew raising him with the black customs along with anything of value from the Tonks and Wilcox lines , Proud shipbuilders and stone Masons on both sides.Teddy grew up knowing who he was where he came from and that magic was very much alive.It was just too bad that James dropped that bloody box onto his head when he was nine. Instead of stumbling out of whatever weird vortex was inside he came out the other side in what appeared to be a paradoxical existence. His parents were alive and uncle Harry was nine. His mum looked a About the same age as her graduation photo, this dad looked Barely a shade Over 29 Being still alive.
Kudos: 3





	The universe farted and Teddy lupin came stumbling out

Things get a bit more complicated, When the time space continuum overindulges in Ruffage and Food steps of the legume family. The space-time continuum can fit inside a 3 x 8 box made of cardboard labeled dangerous which is of course stored in the potters garage what better place for it.

This is a question Teddy lupin will be asking for the rest of his life. He might figure out an answer or he might just decide To eat fudge instead children have to have priorities after all. And it’s Molly Weasley’s fudge prioritize any situation.

One minute he was in the potters garage helping James get down his old room so they could play Quidditch and the box was tossed on his head the next minute he’s in the potters garage with Harry instead of James, His own parents calling for them and Sirius black leaning against the wall Talking about the intricacies of Quaffle Stitching on wind resistance, With an amused portrait Of his godfather’s doppelgänger who was addressed as James with a fiery redhead with dancing Greene eyes Addressed as Lily Potter.

Teddy being nine didn’t know what the hell was going on but he pinched himself just to make sure he was alive. There was no box insight, And his grandmothers voice was echoing down the hall so he went in search of the smartest person he could find. Only knowing about half the adults from ancient photographs, His cousins nowhere in sight and his godfather the man who had been his protector most of his life was the same age as he was from appearance scratching a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and complaining about not finding any snitches in the attic.

Teddy was confused enough to lie until his stomach grumbled and had to prioritize food first existential existential crisis about the existence in multitude of the universe after lunch.

He familiarize himself with those present quickly enough the mini version of his godfather seem to be a strange mix of James Lily and Albus , With a touch more sarcasm than expected but nonetheless humorous. He was just a smaller less experienced version of the man Teddy had grown to love so he could remain firmly labeled Harry in his mental calculations. The adults were another matter he had never met Sirius only spoke briefly from time to time with the portraits of his parents, They seemed pleasant enough his mother transformed her nose into a pig snout over the mashed potatoes which had him laughing mid bite, No one reprimanded him for it but his grandmother did sigh, A sound of decades old exasperation that had settled into resignation overtime.

Teddy didn’t know who to trust so he biting his time as his godfather had taught him in between bites of oatmeal over the breakfast table when they were instructed how to behave if someone abducted them or if a situation didn’t feel quite right. The children of the potter Weasley line and Teddy included got a unique childhood education that came in handy from time to time. Constant vigilance was a sentence other more than once over breakfast along with Quidditch tactics and how to duck and roll if Charlotte Lillys pet dragon God The sniffles again over winter.

Teddy waited then offered to help bring in the dishes which got him a few perplexed looks from around the table but he walked in after his grandfather and helped her by drying anything she handed him except the fine China which was already in the drying rack.

When the others moved outside Teddy quietly started to whisper his situation to his grandmother who raised an eyebrow at him until he was done with the last line.

The first question she asked was,” Through time?.... “

Teddy knew from the feeling at his right hip there was a wand pointed at him, And another question entered the conversation,” What’s my favorite flavor of pie?”

Teddy Being nine, But moderately confident for a child his age whispered at wand point,” Rhubarb but only if it has peanut butter and anchovies mixed in before you bake it otherwise you you say It taste too much like cabbage For your appetite.”

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at that before answering and withdrawing her wand ,”at least we know you’re my grandson, NoW what’s all this nonsense is about a time vortex in a cardboard box.”

The kettle was placed on the stove top and Teddy did his best to explain his predicament using the best terms he could come up with considering he hadn’t even attended Hogwarts.

Things were getting more complicated by the second as the laughter of Harry and the adults echoed into the kitchen


End file.
